U2
U2 é unha banda procedente de Dublín, Irlanda. Formada en 1976, U2 ven sendo un dos grupos de rock máis populares dende mediados dos anos 80. A banda leva vendidos uns 170 millóns de discos en todo o mundo e gañou 22 premios Grammy, máis que ningún outro artista de rock. U2 formouse en 1976 como unha banda de adolescentes con poucas competencias musicais. A mediados dos 80, sen embargo, a banda xa se convertera nun éxito internacional, na que destaca o seu son, a voz de Bono e a peculiar forma de tocar a guitarra de The Edge. Historia Formación U2 formouse en Dublin, Irlanda, o 25 de setembro de 1976. Larry Mullen Jr., que por entón tiña 14 anos, puxo un anuncio no tablón do seu instituto (o Mount Temple Comprehensive School) buscando músicos para unha nova banda. Sete adolescente asistiron aos primeiros ensaios na cociña de Mullen. Coñecido inicialmente como "The Larry Mullen Band", o grupo estaba formado por Mullen na batería, Adam Clayton no baixo, Paul Hewson (Bono) na voz, Dave Evans (The Edge) e o seu irmán Dick Evans nas guitarra, así como Ivan McCormick e Peter Martin, outros dous amigos de Mullen. Pouco despois, a banda adoptou o nome "Feedback", porque era dos poucos termos técnicos que coñecían. Martin non volveu despois do seu primeiro ensaio, e McCormick deixou o grupo ás poucas semanas. En marzo de 1977, a banda cambiou o nome por "The Hype". Dick Evans, que era o máis vello e nese tempo estaba na universidade, facía un número impar de membros cando o resto dos compoñentes tiña a idea dun grupo formado por catro persoas; el foi sendo "retirado" progresivanebte ata marzo de 1978. A orixe do nome "U2" non é claro; nunha lista de seis nomes proporcionada polo gurú do punk rock de Dublin Steve Averill, "U2" foi elixido pola súa ambigüedade e interpretación aberta, e porque foi o nome co cal os membros da banda discreparon menos. O día de Saint Patrick de 1978, U2 gañou un concurso de talentos en Limerick, Irlanda. O premio consistía en 500 libras e a gravación dunha demo. A banda gravou a súa primeira demo nos Keystone Studios, en Harcourt Street, Dublin, en abril de 1978. En maio, Paul McGuinness, que fora presentado á banda polo xornalista de Hot Press Bill Graham, accedeu a ser o manager de U2. O seu primeiro lanzamento foi un EP só editado en irlanda titulado Three, e apareceu en setembro de 1979, sendo o primeio éxito da banda nas listas irlandesas. En decembro de 1979, U2 actuou en Londres no seu primeiro concerto fóra de Irlanda, aínda que non tiveron moita atención por parte do público e da crítica. En febreiro de 1980 foi editado o seu segundo sinxelo, "Another Day", através do selo CBS, pero, ao igual que o primeiro, só no mercado irlandés. Boy, October e War (1980 – 1983) A banda asinou un contrato coa Island Records en marzo de 1980, e "11 O'Clock Tick Tock" convertiríase na súa primeira edición internacional no mes de maio. O primeiro álbum da banda, Boy, aparecería en outubro, e foi considerado un dos mellores álbumes de debut da historia do rock. A pesares de que as letras de Bono estaban desenfocadas e aparentemente improvisadas, os seus temas comúns son as esperanzas e frustracións da adolescencia, así como o medo sobre o sexo, identidade, confusión, morte e os incontrolables cambios de humor. O álbum incluía primeiro hit da banda no Reino Unido, "I Will Follow". A edición de Boy foi seguida pola primeira xira de U2 no continente europeo e nos Estados Unidos. O segundo álbum da banda, October, editouse en 1981 e contén temás claramente máis espirituais; Bono, The Edge e Mullen uníranse a un grupo cristián en Dublín chamado 'Shalom Fellowship', que os conduciu a facerse preguntas sobre a relación entre a fe cristiana e o estilo de vida do rock. As críticas do álbum foron moi variadas, e resultou ser o seu álbum con menos vendas. Resoltas as dúbidas do período de October, U2 editou War en 1983. Este foi o primeiro éxito comercial da banda, estreándose no número 1 do Reino Unido, e sendo o seu primeiro sinxelo, "New Year's Day", o seu primeiro grande hit no extranxeiro. Na subsequente xira de War, a banda actuou en concertos totalmente cheos de público tanto en Europa coma en Estados Unidos. A imaxe de Bono ondeando unha bandeira branca durante a interpretación de "Sunday, Bloody Sunday" comezou a facerse unha visión familiar. Durante a xira a banda gravou o álbum en diecto Under a Blood Red Sky , e tamén foi editado un video, sendo ambolosdous emitidos con bastante frecuencia polas radios e a MTV. O seu desfavorable contrato coa Island estaba chegando ao seu fin, e en 1984 a banda asinou unha excepcionalmente lucrativa prórroga. Renunciou a un elevado pago inicial, pero negociou a devolución dos seus dereitos de autor, un aumento nos seus royaltis e melloras en xeral do seu contrato. The Unforgettable Fire e Live Aid (1984 – 1985) The Unforgettable Fire editouse no ano 1994. Ambiental e abstracto, foi o cambio máis marcado na dirección da banda ata ese momento. A banda tiña medo de, despois dun disco coma War, e da súa xira, abertamente rock, converterse nunha típica banda estridente de arena-rock. Polo tanto optaron pola experimentacion. Da produción encargouse Brian Eno xunto co seu enxeñeiro Daniel Lonois. The Unforgettable Fire ten un son rico e orquestrado. Baixo a dirección de Daniel Lanois as baterías de Larry fanse máis sutís, e o baixo de Adam máis subliminal. A sección rítmia xa non invadía os temas, pero fuía apoiándoos. Como complemento á atmósfera sonora, as letras están abertas a moitas interpretacións. Aínda que debido a un apretado calendario de gravación, Bono considerou as letras dos temas "Bad" e "Pride (In the Name of Love)" incompletas, sendo so un esbozo da idea que tiña. Esta última, que fala sobre Martin Luther King, foi o primeiro sinxelo do álbum e converteuse no maior hit da banda ata ese momento. U2 participou no concerto Live Aid pola fame en Etiopía no Wembley Stadium en xullo de 1985. A actuación da banda diante de 82.000 fans foi un punto importante na carreira da banda. Durante os 14 minutos do tema "Bad", Bono saltou fóra do escenario para abrazar e bailar cun fan, amosando a unha audiencia de televisión de millóns de persoas a conexión persoal que Bono podía ter co público. Discografía Álbumes de estudio *''Boy'' - 1980 (Island Records) *''October'' - 1981 (Island Records) *''War'' - 1983 (Island Records) *''The Unforgettable Fire'' - 1984 (Island Records) *''The Joshua Tree'' - 1987 (Island Records) *''Rattle and Hum'' - 1988 (Island Records) *''Achtung Baby'' - 1991 (Island Records) *''Zooropa'' - 1993 (Island Records) *''Pop'' - 1997 (Island Records) *''All That You Can't Leave Behind'' - 2000 (Island/Interscope) *''How to Dismantle an Atomic Bomb'' - 2004 (Island/Interscope) *''No Line on the Horizon'' - 2009 (Interscope) EPs * Three - 1979 * Wide Awake in America - 1985 * Please: Popheart Live EP - 1997 * 7 - 2001 Category:Bandas de Irlanda Category:U2